The Willow-Tara File
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: The Beast Attacks
1. Default Chapter

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: THE WILLOW- TARA FILE: PART ONE  
  
The beast in the shadows outside the apartment complex, moved unseen through the black of night. It moved to the back entrance, stopped, listened, then hearing nothing, quickly ripped the lock out of the door. It entered all senses alert.  
Moving along the unlighted hallway towards the back stairs, it heard whistling ahead and saw a flashlight beam. A watchman! He'd have to die. Unlucky night for him.  
The watchman carelessly sauntered down the hallway, when a low growl came to his ears. Looking up, he saw two burning eyes glaring out of the darkness. That was the last thing he saw before a clawed hand ripped his throat away. Gurgling he slipped to the floor.  
The beast stood , snarling over the bloody corpse, listening. No sound. Good, now to continue his task.  
Moving up the stairs to the second floor, and sneaking down the darkened hallway, he stopped outside a door and sniffed the air carefully. Yes, he could scent the witches, and they were asleep. It would be so easy, His master would be pleased. He'd have two more souls to be his playthings to torment at his whim.  
Meanwhile, inside, Willow and Tara were fast asleep. Willow woke up with a start. She wasn't sure why, but something felt wrong. It was like the air was saturated with massive amounts of static electricity.  
She quietly slipped out of the bed, not wishing to wake Tara. It had been an exhausting day for both of them. They had helped Giles inventory The Magic Shop.   
They had started at six o'clock that morning and didn't get home until after eleven that night. She looked at a clock and noted it was only one fifteen in the morning.  
She slowly moved through the different rooms of the small apartment trying to figure out why she felt the way she did. Finding nothing, she started back towards the bedroom, when the front door was ripped off it's hinges a flew across the room.  
Standing in the doorway was a giant beast that looked like a cross between a wolf and a reptile. The beasts' body was covered with thick, leathery scaled skin with patches of long greasy fur.  
  
Tara came running out of the bedroom, having been awakened by the crash of the door.  
The beast smiled a hellish grin and crooked a finger at them as if to beckon them to come closer.  
"As if we'd come closer," said Willow." What do you take us for, idiots? Please."  
The beast just stood there watching them and smiling. It was starting to make them jumpy.  
"What do you think it wants," Tara asked Willow.  
"I don't know, but I'll bet you it's not nice." Replied Willow. "I don'  
t like the way it stands there smiling and watching us. It's creepy."  
"Maybe we should ask it." Said Tara.  
"Who'll ask," said willow.  
"You will.  
"Why me?" cried Willow.  
"It was my idea, since I thought it up, you should do the asking. It's only fair you know."  
"Okay," Willow sighed. Then turning towards the beast she asked carefully. "Could you please tell us what you want?"  
As an answer, the beast lashed out with it's claws, barely missing them as they jumped back hastily.   
"Well, that certainly answers that question." Said Tara.  
Willow's eyes turned black as she recited an incantation. A large bolt of lightning flashed from her hands towards the beast but he disappeared.   
"Look out!" Tara screamed. 'He's right behind you!"  
Before Willow could react, The beast grabbed her by the neck, lifted her into the and  
slowly started to crush her throat. She gasped, trying to breathe, and to pull its hands loose but it was to strong, she started to black out.  
  
Tara picked up a chair and smashed it across its back. It roared with rage and dropped Willow. Turning, it backhanded Tara hard , throwing her into a far wall, stunning her.  
Willow cast another bolt of lightning grazing it.  
It howled with pain and charged furiously at her, but she ducked out of the way just in time. It crashed hard into the wall cracking it and lay stunned among the debris.  
By this time Tara had recovered, and she and Willow working in tandem, peppered the beast with spells. The beast roared and tried to avoid the spells but the pain confused it.  
Finally the beast roared and told them. "You win witches, for now." It snarled, "But my master will have you yet. He'll rip your souls from you and condemn you to everlasting torment. Baal-Pteor will not be denied. With a great roar it disappeared in a flash of fire.  
"Who's Baal-Pteor?" Tara asked Willow.  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we're going to find out.  
  
End Part One  
  
.   
  
  
  



	2. WILLOW-TARA FILE:PART TWO

THE WILLOW-TARA FILE: PART TWO.  
  
That morning, after spending the rest of the night awake, Willow and Tara left for the Magik Shoppe. They thought that with Giles's help they could figure out who this Baal-Pteor guy was and what they could do about him. And of they could count on Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Anya, maybe even Spike.   
They walked into the Shoppe. Anya was at the cash register as she usually was.  
"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed, "I thought you were paying customers, you know someone important."  
"Gee, thanks," replied Willow. "That makes our morning bright and cheerful."  
"You know what I meant." Anya said.  
"Sure, okay. Is Giles and the others here?'  
"Yeah, they're in the back."  
"Thanks," said Willow. Turning to Tara she beckoned, "Lets go back, I really want to know who this Baal-Pteor guy is."  
"Baal-Pteor?" asked Anya. " I know who he is."  
"You do?" cried Tara. "Tell us, tell us."  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked from behind them as she and the others came into the room from the back. "Tell you what?"  
"Who Baal-Pteor is." Replied Tara.  
Everyone started talking at the same time. Giles finally got them to quiet down. "Willow, why don't you start from the beginning so we all will know what you mean."  
So Willow and Tara explained about the events of last night and when they finished, Giles gave a thoughtful look, then turned to anya.  
"You said that you knew who this Baal-Pteor was. Could you kindly tell us?'  
"When I was a demon, I heard about him. He's an ancient Sumerian Demongod. He was also known as the master of madness and the lord of insanity. Apparently He could  
destroy your mind and torment your soul until you went stark raving mad. They said he disappeared about three hundred years ago. No one's heard from him since, until now."  
"What was that beast that attacked us last night?" asked Willow.  
"Probably one if his lesser demon minions. Since you defeated his minion, he'll probably attack you personally now. I'd be careful, he's very powerful. It's said he likes to collect the souls of witches. He collects them."  
"Then Tara and I should go home and set up some watch spells. That should warn us if something shows up to attack us again."  
"You want me to walk home with you?" asked Buffy. "you know. In case some ugly old demon god pops in."  
"No I think we will be alright, Tara and I can handle this. Don't worry."  
Giles spoke up, "Still, I want you to call us so we'll know you made it home safe."  
"Sure thing." Willow said. "Bye."  
They left and as soon as they got home Willow called Giles at the Magik Shoppe.  
"We made it home safely, every things all right."  
"Good, We'll come by this afternoon to discuss what to do."   
"Oky Doky. Bye." She hung up.  
She started to say something to Tara when they heard laughter behind them. Turning they saw a man. He was beautiful in away that couldn't possabably been even remotely human.  
"Who are you?" asked Tara.  
"Baal-Pteor." He replied smiling, then lifted his hand and made a gesture. Tara flew had first into a wall and crumpled uncionscisly to the floor. Then he turned to Willow.  
"Now for you." He laughed.  
All of a sudden, it seemed to Willow that reality was shifting and distorting all arouned her. Horrifying images bombarded her mind, tearing it apart. She screamed in agony. Then mercifully blackness took her. The last thing she heard was the sound of maniacal laughter.  
End part two.  
  



	3. WILOW-TARA FILE:PART THREE

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13  
THE WILLOW-TARA FILE: PART THREE  
WILLOW'S INSANITY  
Tara came too with an aching head. She looked around the room. It looked like the demon-god was gone. Willow was curled up in a little ball in the corner.Tara got up and walked towards willow and called her name. Willow made no sound except a quiet sobbing.   
"Willow?" asked Tara touching her on the shoulder lightly.  
At the touch, Willow screamed and flailed at Tara wind milling her arms wildly. Her eyes crazy, unfocused, screaming the whole time.  
Tara tried to calm her but Willow was driven by a madness given to her by Baal-Pteor. She screamed until her throat was raw and beat at the walls until her hands bled. Tara could only watch helplessly until Willow collapsed exhausted. Taking the weeping Willow into her arms, Tara rocked her while her tears mingled with Willow's.  
Tara held Willow for a long time, then lifting her and cradling her in her arms like a child carried her into their bedroom. She laid Willow, then undressed her and put her into a nightshirt. Tara put Willow under the covers and sang her to sleep like she was a small child.  
Then Tara got ready for bed herself. She crawled under the covers next to Willow, took her into her arms and held her tight. Tara cried while she stroked her lover's hair. When Willow started to cry in her sleep, Tara just held her closer, kissing her and comforting her.  
"Why?" Tara cried to herself. "Why Willow? What does that bastard want. Why is he torturing us like this."  
So the night went on with Tara holding Willow in her arms with tears flowing, while Willow sobbed like a lost soul.  
Willow awoke confused, where was she? This place seemed familiar but different. She then noticed the girl holding her. Instantly she grew afraid. Panicking, she struggled and screamed. She Was trying to get away before whoever this was tried to hurt her.  
"Willow, its Tara." Tara said soothingly, shushing her and rocked her, stroking Willow's hair.   
"Come on, baby. It's okay. I love you, don't worry."  
She kissed Willow and held her until she calmed down. She Willow dress, then took by the hand and led her into the kitchen.   
"Come on, sit here honey, I'll make you something to eat."  
"Where am I?!" Willow said, starting to cry. "I'm Afraid, don't hurt me. Please."  
"Oh, baby. I won't hurt you. Come to me, it'll be alright."  
"NO! I don't believe you!" Screamed Willow. "You're lying, you want to hurt me, every one wants to hurt me. Stay away from me!"  
"Willow, " Said Tara, reaching out to comfort her, When a gust of wind blew her back. Willow was standing with her hands, screaming madly.   
"Stay away from me!!" She screamed running out of the room. Tara tried to follow but a lamp flew at her. Ducking, she ran out just in time to see Willow run into the bathroom. Following, she found Willow holding a razor blade. Her arms were slit from elbow to wrist. Blood was pouring from the deep cuts. Tara grabbed some towels to try to stop the bleeding, but every time she tried to get close, Willow slashed at her with the razor blade. Finally Tara had, had enough.  
"Willow, stop it." She snapped. "Your acting like a child." Tara scolded Willow. "Put down blade and behave."  
Willow put the blade down and meekly let Tara stop the bleeding. Tara healed the wounds with a little magic.   
Tara then told Willow, "You are never to do that again, understand."  
"Yes." Said Willow softly.  
Tara led Willow back to the bedroom. "I'm going to put you back to bed and let you sleep. Now let Me get these bloody clothes off you.:  
Tara stripped the blood soaked clothes off Willow, put her in a clean nightshirt and put her to bed.  
"Now don't worry, I'll be here with you, so there's no reason to be scared, okay baby. Now go sleep." She Willow on the cheek.  
"Will you sing me to sleep again." Softly asked Willow .  
So Tara sang Willow until Willow's closed and she fell asleep. Tara watched her for a while, then left, quietly shutting the door behind her. She picked up the phone and called the Magik Shoppe. It rang a few times.  
"Hello." Dawn's voice sounded over the phone.  
"Dawn," it's Tara. Can I talk to Buffy?"  
"Sure, I'll get her, hang on."  
A minute later buffy came to the phone. "Hi, Tara." She said perkily.  
"Buffy." Tara said, crying. "It's Willow"  
end part three.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. WILLOW-TARA FILE:FINAL CHAPTER

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13  
THE WILLOW-TARA FILE: FINAL CHAPTER  
THE DESTRUCTION OF BALL-PTEOR  
  
Buffy and the others hurried over to Willow and Tara's apartment.  
"Where's Willow!" Yelled Buffy, slamming the front door , "Where is she."   
"Buffy, calm down." Said Giles. "I know you're upset, but getting hysterical won't help."  
"I Don't care, this is Willow we're talking about." Said Buffy madly.  
"I'll bring her out, but please be calm or you'll upset her." Tara said.  
Tara went into their bedroom. She gently touched Willow. She woke up and looked at Tara with empty eyes. Tara told her, "Come on Willow, your friends our here and they want to see you."  
"NO!" Willow sobbed.  
"It's okay, baby. Come on."  
Willow put her arms around Tara's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist. She hid her face in Tara's shoulder. Tara gently stroked Willow's hair and talked softly to hear and carried her out to the others.  
When Tara came out with Willow, Buffy ran to them.  
"Willow," She said tearfully,"What happened, are you okay?"  
"Her minds been shattered." Said Tara. "Ball-Pteor did this to her."  
"Giles," Buffy asked, "Is there anything we can do?"  
"I don't know." He sighed, "I just don't know."  
"Will she ever come back, or will she be like this forever.  
"In all likely hood, yes."giles said softly.  
"No!" Tara cried, "There has to be something we can do. There has to be. God, there has to be!"  
  
Sobbing, Tara slipped to the floor rocking Willow, and weeped, her heart broken. Holding her lover tight, never let her go, never.  
Buffy looked at her two friends. Her face tight with fury, She stalked towards the front door.  
"Buffy, we are you going?" asked Xander.  
"I'm going to find this bastard," she said coldly. "And make him pay."  
"Uh Buffy" Anya said. "You don't have to look far. He's here."  
Buffy Turned, Baal-Pteor stood behind. Smiling, he said."Make me pay? Come on then."  
Willow started screaming while Tara held her. Hearing her best friend screaming, Buffy's fury grew and she snapped.  
"You bastard!" she screamed while pummeling savagely with kicks and punches. Ball-Pteor looked surprised that a mere human could have such power. Inch by inch, he was pushed back by Buffy's assault. Finally backed against a wall, he tried to fight back, but Buffy's attack was making him dizzy. Finally Buffy drove the heel of her foot into his chest, caving in his ribs and destroying his heart.   
He gave out a roar and exploded spraying blood and body parts all over the room. Willow stopped screaming.  
"Tara." She looked up, sanity in her eyes.  
"Oh Willow, your back." Tara cried happily, raining kisses on her lovers face.  
"Well That's the end of that." Buffy said dusting off her hands.  
THE END.  
  
  
  



End file.
